


Frustration

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: A little tiny smut, AU, Abortion, Adam is UnHappy, Alpha! Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Drama, Elias is Elias, Established Relationship, Frustration, Implied Abortion, Jealous Elias, M/M, Many pups, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omegaverse, Possessive Elias, Post Mpreg, Pups, Sex, Too manypups, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Adam and Elias have been married for almost six years. But after 5 pups and many sacrifices, Adams patience is running out, and his life starts to feel like a very long and very bad dream.I wanted to expand on my little ABO Au, and I also think Adam and Elias would, realistically, have a very complicated relationship. I don't like angsty stories, but I was so angry myself it kinda came up. It was supposed to be for the Basic Chickens Week... but yeah. I am very slow.Kudos to lovely @thedarkofthemoon for Beta reading this :D





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarkofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkofthemoon/gifts).



Adam woke around four in the morning as always, and sleepily looked around the room. It was still dark outside, the only source of light the screen of his cellphone as he turned off the alarm. The silence was broken only by Elias' loud snoring. Adam gazed down at him and smiled. He seemed so young when asleep, so... harmless.

Adam lazily stood and tottered into the bathroom as he tried his best to pick up scattered clothing. Elias insisted their clothes should stay in the bathroom. "Otherwise the whole house will smell of filth," he said. And that made the laundry bag in the bedroom pretty much useless even when it was easier for Adam to pick them up there, not to mention avoid getting them wet.

The ten minutes Adam spent in the warm water were his only moment of peace for the entire day. He knew this without a doubt. He tried, always, to stretch these moments but he couldn't afford to. He begrudgingly climbed out of the tub, dried himself, dressed for work  
and combed his hair. His chocolate curls were too long for his liking, impracticality brushing against his cheeks. It exaggerated his status as an omega.

Adam didn’t have a problem with  
being an omega; when he was younger he took advantage of it, sleeping with everyone regardless of their gender, living in fancy apartments, no responsibilities, no expectations.

Even when he fell for Elias, after years of saying he would never settle with an alpha, he’d had a plan. They would move to a nice neighborhood, a pretty house, and he would keep his job. Maybe after a few years worth of mind-blowing heats with his alpha's perfect knot, they would have a pup or two.  
His plan seemed reasonable to him; most omegas wanted nothing but to breed and produce scads pups until they couldn't give their alphas anymore. But Adam enjoyed his freedom to work, so two pups was a good number, one that allowed for possibilities.

That plan burned down faster than a haystack. He knew many omegas around town, they normally had to try a few times before getting pregnant, and even after giving birth they would have to wait around a year for the hormones to settle for trying again. Not Adam.

After fewer than six years of marriage, they already had five. Five fucking pups! What had he done to deserve so many "little angels" as Elias called them?

Adam knew. He’d been a dick his entire life. It was probably punishment.

He made his way to the kitchen to set the coffee maker. It was at around 5:00, the time the chaos was to be unleashed. He had to wake up the kids, and of course, every one of them hated waking up, being ripped from their warm beds. Well, Adam hated making them unhappy just as much.  
The oldest children, Jacob, James, and Anne could nearly fend for themselves; they made a mess, but it was a necessary mess that Adam needed them to make in order to feed the rest of the litter, Josh, and baby Elizabeth.

Elias sat at the table with them for the mess-making breakfast. Somehow Adam had managed to have the best-behaved litter in the world. Not because he was a great father, oh no; he taught  
them in order to make his own life easier because, well, Elias was terrible with the kids, specifically, when they cried. He was sweet and gentle, caring to a fault, and he loved playing with them and he teaching them all sorts of things, but that was the end of his parental influence.

Elias was insecure about handling them; he would never carry them, and he waited until they could walk before being willing to them where they needed to go.

At first, Adam thought that was rather cute. Maybe it was just the fear that accompanies the firstborn, everything being new and all. But Adam was wrong. Elias avoided causing any discomfort to the pups at all. Adam bathed them, changed their diapers, dressed them, cleaned their messy faces, and dealt with it if any of the above made them cry.

Elias couldn’t handle it when they cried because it felt like he was at fault, that he was what triggered the little one's pain. And no matter how many times Adam explained to him that babies cried  
because, well, that’s pretty much all babies did, Elias refused to understand. And so, the pups had to behave at all times in order to keep Elias from turning into Adam's sixth baby.

And breakfast was always as complicated as five pups could make it. Adam was already in a bad mood, feeding Josh with a spoon while Lizzie silently sucked on his chest, his favorite shirt smooshed to the side.

"Coffee, angel?" Elias asked, but Adam shook his head. Why bother? It would be cold before he’d get a chance to drink it.

"Are you certain? It is quite good, it’s from Colombia." Elias said. Adam tried to pay attention as he cleaned Josh's mouth and stopped Anne from overturning her cup of milk at the same  
time.

“I guess you are doing a very smart thing,” Elias continued. “Coffee is most effective if consumed between 9:30 am and 11:30 am. Maybe I should have waited too."

"It good coffee, don't let it go to waste," Adam sighed, buttoning up his shirt. He was going to be late.

"Did you know coffee is the world's second most valuable traded commodity, only behind petroleum?"

“Really?” was Adam’s dismissive answer, but Elias didn't seem to notice, excited as he was with sharing his knowledge on the subject. Adam was already behind the counter, piling up the kid's plates. He would need to wash them before lunch, but he couldn’t do it now if he wanted to get the kids to daycare on time.

"Papa, what's peto...petroleum?" James asked. Elias began a very complicated explanation for his son as he cleaned his pups hands.

Adam interrupted his mate’s diatribe and said, “We need to go, James. Go get your bag, ok?"

"But..."

“James, I’m not going to ask you again,” Adam replied. The boy pouted but did as he was told. Was it too harsh? Anne already had her bag in hand; if the rest could walk over to the car, Adam would only have to carry Lizzie and Josh, the former already dozing on his chest, the latter a mess of mashed food and drool his father tried to clean up without waking the baby up. Thank goodness Adam had decided not to wear his favorite green scarf today.

Elias watched the kids as they walked over to Adam. The omega hated how comfortable and sated his mate seemed, still at the table with his newspaper and a warm meal.

“Your breakfast, angel?” inquired Elias.

“Fuck…” Adam sighed. He needed to eat too. Oh well, not today.

"Don't curse in front of the children! They will do it too and become rude delinquents!",  
instead Elias, a disgusted expression on his face. Adam sighed.

“I'm sorry...I'll just...have something at work. Don't worry.” Adam said calmly, clinging to his last shreds of patience. Elias seemed disappointed, but Adam honestly couldn’t care at this point. He grabbed up his keys and bag. “Ok, say goodbye to Papa.”

A chorus of “Bye, Papa”s had Elias smiling again, giving each of the kids a gentle kiss on the forehead. Anne giggled as his mustache brushed her skin. Adam got Josh close enough for a kiss, and gave Elias a quick peck on the lips before walking away. He was already five minutes  
late. This was going to be one of those days.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's day keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like people will just hate Adam here, he is a big dick and very very angry, but I think that could happen. Omegaverse fic in this fandom are always too dramatic and bloody or just plain fluff, and I love both! But I wanted something more real and maybe a bit sad... so yeah.

"Is that drool on your cheek?"

"Good fucking morning, Emma," Adam replied as he got to his small desk. At least he still had a writing job and one that let him write his own shit. He was never a big deal, but it sure beat his last job at the cheesiest, most pup-centered omega magazine in the country.

"Does it help if I tell you it's not mine?" Adam snarked out.

"Lizzie?" Emma ventured, offering him a hot cup of tea and half of a sandwich which he gladly accepted.

"I am not even sure. I don't think it matters." He used a baby wipe from his bag to clean his face, refusing to look at his reflection on the computer screen as it crackled to life. There was a post-it note on his desk plant: it simply said “Disney on Ice”.

“Fuck...no. It's not my turn, is it?"

“Pups love it, Adam. Parents want to know if the show is safe for them, and Ilda wants you to take your own and write about it. She got you two tickets.”

“She does know I have five kids, right? What am I supposed to do with the other ones, leave them in the parking lot?”

“I'm sure Elias would be happy to help, I mean, it’s only a few hours,” she said kindly. Adam tried really hard not to choke on his food.

“Can't you do it? Laura loves Disney stuff, right?” Adam was desperate. Emma gave him a sad look.

“Sorry, Adam. I covered the Santa Clause musical in December and I did that horrible “My Little Pony” show when Lizzie was born. Ilda says readers want to know your opinion since you have so many pups and all…”

"Fucking great." He said at last. "Is it the online assignment or do I have to actually take pictures of it?"

“No, they sent us a few, should be in your mailbox by now. You need to stop turning this kind of thing down, Adam. You'll make Ilda fire you.”

Adam nodded and scrunched down in his chair. He was already behind on his other assignment about planning meals for young alpha pups. Mostly because his kids are still too young to present. Elias, on the other hand, was certain they had at least two alphas.

"I can smell it,” he used to say. "I have a remarkable sense of smell, I can assure you we have alpha pups. It can't be any other way, I am a virile alpha, and I have great genes. I wouldn't be surprised if all if the children turned out to be alphas like me."

What the fuck was he thinking when he got into this? Not the job, even if he hated it. But, everything else. How the fuck had he ended up with five pups? It wasn't that hard when Jacob was born. He was a good, quiet baby. But then he had another one. And another one, and so  
on and eventually his life was all about his growing litter.

He distracted himself with the bills to be paid that he’d left in his desk drawer. Between food, daycare, doctors, vaccines, clothing and other household expenses, they would barely manage this month. He sighed again, only to realize how much he did so lately. The memory of the gorgeous apartment he used to inhabit in New York City filled him with nostalgia and envy of the man he used to be. Now he could hardly afford to live at all.

What if he had another kid? It would fuck them up, and badly.  
He needed to tell Elias. He’d been delaying it for weeks. But if anyone was going to change his body it was Elias. Not because Adam was afraid to do so, after all, he had already changed everything for his family, but it was because it didn't seem to work the other way around.

Adam was an expert on contraception. Behind his alpha's back, he had tried every single thing the doctors recommended him. Condoms were a joke with Elias’ huge cock and gallons of cum. They gave up on those as they got together. It was a waste of latex, Adam reasoned, and  
he liked Elias raw more anyway. He considered how long had it been since he last thought of his alpha's dick fondly, and that made him sad.

He tried pills, but they got James instead. He tried foam; Anne. He tried injected hormones; Josh. He even got an implant; Lizzie. It was a waste of time and money. He was already accepting he’d be fertile for his next heat, even if Lizzie was barely six months old. He needed Elias to fix himself before that.

He needed Elias to do a fucking lot of things. But he was a coward. How was he going to tell him he didn't want any more pups? He could see the whole thing in his head, the screaming, the disappointment, the crying. Elias would end up talking about how he’d had so many omegas before, throwing themselves at his stud alpha body. And Adam would give up like he always did.

As the day went by, Adam was feeling a little better in spite of it all. His job was ridiculous,but they needed the money, and Adam needed the distraction. If he’d had to be a stay-at-home omega he probably would have thrown himself from a bridge in the first month. As an only child he had no siblings to help him with the kids, and as soon as Elias suggested they move to Denmark to live with his brothers and nephews, Adam had thrown a tantrum like never before. A manipulation masterpiece crowned with tears and sex.

He would rather stick burning needles into his eyes than having to raise his pups anywhere near Elias’ fucking weird relatives.

"Hello, Adam. You’re looking radiant today.”

“Good morning, Tom,” Adam replied, pulled from his reverie, and flashed a genuine smile.

One good thing about working at "Omegatastic!" was that they shared a floor with the editorial team of "Around The World" magazine, a better-positioned zine dedicated to finding the best places to visit around the world.

Oh, and they also had a gorgeous piece of meat like Tom. Adam only knew his name because he was so damn handsome. Usually, other alphas would never consider getting close to a mated Omega. But even with the persistent smell of pup and the even more overwhelming scent of Elias, Adam had such a pretty face that even a successful travel reporter like Tom felt the need to introduce himself.

Adam would never consider accepting Tom’s advances if he ever made any, but he was human, and he could hardly help his mouth from watering when he was him. Before Elias, every man in Adam’s bed had looked like that: handsome, strongly built, clean shaven, topped off with a smile of perfectly straight white teeth.

Tom was always impeccably dressed, from his tie to his socks. A properly tailored suit, Adam knew, enhanced his broad shoulders and miles-long legs. He was careful never to look too interested, but he was.

Before going home to a house decorated with potted chickens shaped  
like vegetables and the mess of noisy kids all around, it was nice to have something pretty to look at for a while.

Would it really kill Elias to dress in clothes from this century every now and then? Yes, it probably would. Elias, with his graying perm and a style Adam could only describe only as... clothed.

He felt guilty again. It's not like he wanted to cheat on him with Tom, he told himself, bonded omegas aren’t even capable of cheating, having the whole “claimed” scent wafting around them at all times. And it's not like he wanted Tom just to fuck. Lord knows his mate was the crowned champion at fucking. But…

But nothing. Elias we nice, and caring, he would kill whoever dared look wrong at Adam or his pups, he was hard working and completely devoted to his omega, like a good Alpha should always be. Adam was the one who was wrong.

He combed his hair back with his fingers and sighed yet again. A voice next to him pulled him out of his thoughts."Adam, you have a call on line 5."

"Thanks, Lois." The little blonde omega beamed at him and Adam hated him as he remembered how he’d felt when he started work here. He had been so happy. Happy to always be of service and to be pregnant with his third child, happy to help increase the number of children in the world. Adam hated himself for feeling so miserable around people like Louis who was what a perfect Omega should be.

Guilt washed over him again, but it disappeared as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Adam? I am so sorry to bother you, but James has a cough and I can’t have him here around the other pups until he’s better."

“Oh, Donna, no, please, I’m up to my ears in work here and Elias is already at work…he was just fine this morning, I can’t…"

"I'm so sorry, Adam. But I can't change the rules..."

"Just...fine, I'll pick them up soon."

Perfect, just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias has something that makes Adam happier every night.

Elias was normally in a good mood, even if the lady in the nearby convenience store was rude to him when he went there to get some milk for his pups.

He was in a good mood even when the girls on the train stared at his lip and made faces of disgust. They had no idea what a handsome face looked like, they were young and inexperienced anyway. Since he was a good man, he had to forgive them. After all, he had little girls of his own.

And he was always in a good mood when he got home after work. All he had to do was eat dinner and spend some time with the pups. Then he would have sex with Adam.

Yes, he had a very big erection that day at work just thinking of his gorgeous mate. He was not ashamed of having fantasies about his husband, if anything, that was the appropriate theme for a decent mated alpha. But as Gabriel had told him, it could make people feel  
uncomfortable, so he had covered it with newspaper until it subsided.

"Hi, Papa!” said little Jacob, and Elias smiled at him as he left his coat on the rack by the door. His curly brown hair was combed back, a sign that he had already taken his bath.

"Hello, Jacob." The boy ran back inside the house, a few seconds later his sister ran after him.

Good kids should never run in the house. Why was Adam allowing this?

“Hey..." said Adam wearily as he came into the room.

"Hey, yourself. Is there something wrong?"

“James has a fever,” Adam explained. Lizzie was restless in his arms, scared by her brother's huffing and panting in the next room. Adam was exhausted and tired of trying to do all he was supposed to do while the kids got more and more restless. With James sick, he’d had to take  
them all to the doctor and then to the drugstore.

Even after they got home, the kids were still full of energy, running around fighting for daddy's attention. Adam was trying so hard to  
focus on James and his younger kids. He had yelled at them, but all it managed was to make him feel like a failure.

He’d never imagined being a father to so many little noisy pests. But he was, and he loved them. His own little noisy pests. Elias came closer to kiss him, and Adam melted into his arms. His husband gave the best hugs in the world, he loved them too, Elias was a hugger and a kisser.

He cuddled up to his mate for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Is he going to be alright? James I mean.”

“Yeah, I gave him the medicine and he is in bed, he needs to rest but he won’t calm down."

Adam couldn't really blame him, but if his fever got any higher, he would have to take him to the hospital. No wonder he was upset. "Can you put the rest to bed? Lizzie is restless and I can't leave James alone…"

"No, Daddy! I want you to tell me a story!!" Anne shouted, a big pout on her face. Jacob ran pushed her with a mocking grin.

“You’re such a crybaby!"

“I am not!” Adam almost smiled when she said it, her lips and frown so similar to her papa's.

"Baby, baby!! You are a baby!"

"Jacob, come on, leave your sister alone."

"But, Daddy..."

"Don't you want Papa to tell you a story?" Elias asked. Adam could sense he was already getting tired of the yelling.

"No!" Anne yelled. “Papa’s stories are weird! I don't like them!”

Adam cursed, and Elias' face was red with embarrassment.

“I am a magnificent story teller! I have lived many adventures and if anyone should enjoy them, it’s you! Not all children have the chance to listen to such wonderful..."

“But they are so boring, Papa!” Jacob added, his sister nodded instantly and Elias's face went through every shade of pink before settling on a bright red. His nostrils flared, a bad sign. This was going to get out of hand.

“Well, what do you know about storytelling, huh? You don't even know how to read properly. I am a great narrator!” Elias insisted.

“Of course you are Alpha. Let me put them to bed, and why don't you get a bath?” suggested Adam, a sweet omega smile on his face. Jacob and Anne came to stand close beside him, afraid of making their Papa so angry.

“Are you suggesting I smell bad? I bathe every day!”

“I know you do, Elias! But maybe a nice warm bath before bed would help you rest for the night!"

“Nonsense, I want to have sex. Bathing before that would be a waste of water!”

“Daddy, what is sex?”

Fuck this shit.

“Jesus, fine. Elias, dinner is on the stove. I’ll put the kids to bed. Move along, pups."

“But I want to know what sex is!”

“Move along, please…”

“Daddy?”, a crackly little voice said from the hall.

“Give me a second James, I'll be right there. Don’t get out of bed!”

By the time James finally fell asleep and Jacob and Anne were in bed, Adam still had to give Josh a bath and change Lizzie. He needed that sex and he needed it now. He used to have sex every single day, with different people, whenever he wanted, dirty hot sex.

And now, well, now he walked into the room to find Elias sound asleep over the comforter, snoring loudly, his horrible plaid pajamas a mess around his ankles.

"No, don't fucking do this to me,” Adam said and strode quickly to the bed, sat next to the alpha, and started to strip. “Come on, Elias…"  
He didn't feel much slick yet, but it was probably because he was so tired. Sneaking his hands under the soft fabric, he took his alpha's cock in hand and let out a happy sigh as he stroked it, pressing harder on the knot and going all the way up to the red bulbous head. He felt a  
twinge of pride to feel it grow quickly between his fingers. Hard, warm just like he liked it.

“Come on, Elias, wake up…”

Elias stirred.

“It is not healthy to wake people up this way." Elias' face was filled with shock, as if he couldn’t quite compute his omega would wake him up with his hands on his cock.

Well, he did just that, small wet kisses over the shaft and the red wet head.

"I swear to god, I will murder you if you don't fuck me."

Elias roused.

“Yes, angel…”

Yes indeed, Adam thought as lowered himself barely enough to kiss him, a wet sloppy kiss that had him moaning in seconds, shamelessly stroking the hard cock in his hand and drowning in his alpha’s musky, masculine scent. It filled his head with pent-up lust.“Can you…?”

“Yes.”

Adam hissed, feeling two of his alpha’s large fingers making their way inside him and begin to gently open him. Elias added one more and the motion started to brush against his prostate, sending him to a place of bliss that almost made him forget about his entire day.

“Take them out.”

“Did I hurt you? I didn't mean…"

“No, Elias, you didn’t. I’m ready for the rest of you…yes, like that."

Elias was still unsure, but he had little time to think when he felt the wet velvety heat of his mate closing around him. Adam moaned loudly and bit his lip. No fucking way he was waking the kids and messing this up. He went down, slow and gentle, leaving them both breathless  
when he got to the base off Elias' growing knot.

“Oh...fuck..."

“Adam…"

“I know, darling, I know…just give me a second here.”

He felt small thrusts, involuntary movements of the alpha under him in. He needed this, he needed to enjoy it. He had probably rushed it, feeling the burn as he lowered himself again and again against the knot, imagining how amazing it would feel when he was finally locked  
into it.

He wished he could scream, do something more than pant desperately while riding the most perfect cock in the world. The pleasure stuck in his chest as he curled his fingers into the graying hair of Elias's chest, pulling a bit when the feeling was too good and making the alpha  
squirm with pleasure, face red, choking down sobs. Oh his poor crybaby, how he loved him.

“Oh, alpha, do you want to knot me?”

“Yes, yes…” Elias sobbed in between his answer and Adam gave him a sweet, blushing smile.

“Think you can handle it?”

“Yes…” was his only answer, and Adam let out a tiny scream when he was forcefully tossed on his back. Elias started to thrust into him like a mad man. Not that he would complain, the know was forcing its way into the tight rim of muscle, over and over, the tip hitting his  
prostate with every thrust. Adam was purring like a contented kitten.

“Angel…I..."

“It's ok, Elias...come, god please…"

He heard a cry, felt the wetness of his alpha's tears on his shoulder as he thrust one last time, the knot slipping inside with an obscene pop, filling him up with loads of his milky cum. Adam came instantly, from the delicious pain of being too filled up, so much it started to leak out of  
him. Even locked into his love like he was, he went limp in a matter of seconds. Oh, how he wanted to tell his mate how good he fucked him.

But he was left struggling to get out of his embrace and the knot he so badly wanted before when he heard loud snoring, signaling Elias had passed out, the waves of orgasm washing him away.


	4. Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has reached his boiling point, and things get way out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I think I was in a very low poit when this fic came to be, looking back I think it shows...sorry u_u

"Twenty-five bucks for this? Are you crazy?”

“That is the price, sir..." The lady on the other side of the table said, a little uncomfortable.

"Daddy..."

"Fine, just give me two…Jesus.”

Disney on Ice was a nightmare. First, because he could only take one of his three pups old enough to see it. James was out of the deal, he was still recovering from his cold. Jacob and Anne both loved Disney, but Adam decided to take Anne over her brother because the show seemed to appeal to girls more since the only "boy" movie featured in it was “Cars”. Adam had no idea now cars were supposed to ice skate.

However, Jacob loved cars and had been so disappointed that he was going to miss, thus he had pouted and refused to speak at all for over a day, none of the pups willing to make papa angry again. Adam appreciated that he knew far too well that the last time had been the result of a stressful day, maybe he asked too much out of his little litter.

Adam had never wanted to kill his pups more than he did that day. Just choke them with a pillow and get to sleep a whole night through. But of course, he didn't, he would cut his hands off before harming them in any way. He had been feeling sick for a few days, he decided it was most likely stressed he had boiling inside, no wonder his pups ended up breaking down.

He promised he would bring Jacob and James a souvenir from the show. He had to buy one for Anne too.

But twenty-five dollars for a fucking car? It was a big car, but an overpriced one. And he had two boys, so fifty bucks for two ugly cars and then twenty-five more for the Stitch plush that Anne wanted. He decided not to get anything to eat but ended up shoveling some down  
anyway once he got the weirdest craving for the nachos the lady next to them was holding.

The show was mediocre. They spent ninety minutes watching skaters who were either too old or too fat to sufficiently play their roles. At least Anne was having a blast. There was a “Frozen” part of the show and his girl loved that movie. Adam was fucking sick of it since she asked to watch it almost every day. But she had the cutest expression on her face, one of illusion only a naive kid who has yet to live can have. Like those lights and crappy glitter were actually magic.

If anything he felt dizzy and nauseous. He was almost too happy when they finally walked over to their car in the crowded parking lot, Anne jumping and babbling about princesses and magic and snowmen. Those crappy nachos were not sitting well. He probably just needed a good night’s sleep.

He didn’t get it, of course. Between getting up to vomit and having two kids under the age of three, he wanted nothing but to strangle his husband for his ability to sleep like a rock through it all. How was that humanly possible?

And if he was going into heat that weekend it  
would only mean chaos. Who would care for his pups if Elias went in a furious rut?Hell, who would care for their kids if something happened to him? Would Elias remarry?   
Elias was not exactly what everyone out there was looking for.

A few days went by, and Adam felt nauseous often, as well as tired and confused. He was getting increasingly worried. But on Friday when his heat was supposed to arrive, nothing.

He decided to visit the doctor. He made sure his pups had everything set up before leaving, Elias happy on the couch, cuddling them into a warm hug as they watched a movie. James's cold was almost gone, so they should be able to go back to daycare on Monday. He prepared lunch before he left, giving himself extra time in case he needed it, to go to the doctor after work.

"Adam, can we talk?"

"Ilda, if this is about the Disney On Ice thing, I think it's rather good. I even included what my girl liked the most and I don't intend to fool people into thinking the overpriced toys are worth their price…”

"It's alright, Adam, it's good. It’s very good, actually. People are responding well to it on social media."

“Oh…okay then.”

“It is so good in fact, I want you to move you off the Omega Lifestyle column online for the physical copy.”

“But…why? I mean, I was a single omega for a long time, I can still..."

“But it’s been a long time, Adam. You've not connected to that lifestyle anymore, and besides, you have five kids. Not many people can handle that plus a job. At least, not looking as good as you do."

“Thank you.” He said proudly, blushing as he considered how well he really was managing in spite of everything, forgetting momentarily how insulted he felt at being considered irrelevant as a socialite.

“So. I want you on duty to give advice to people about raising pups, and caring for yourself while you do it. I want three pages a month, central pages, cover material. And I want you to review every children’s movie and attraction coming up for the blog as well. Take your kids, make sure they tell you what they think, maybe take a picture. I don’t think people would mind seeing your face."

“Ilda…this is wonderful, but I’m not sure it’s possible. What you’re talking about would take a lot more time, and Lizzie is only six months, I can’t…”

“Look, Adam, I think this has a good chance. Think about it. It would mean more money.”

"I'll... I'll think about it.”He wanted to say no. He hated kids movies, ninety percent of them anyway, and he hated knowing all he was good for now was pup related stuff. He had become one of those fucking  
omegas who always smelled like baby powder and had drool on their clothes.

More money? Well, that was great and all, but was it worth it? Was it worth the effort he would have to put into tricking people into thinking he was happy with the life he had when truly all he wanted was to pause everything for ten years? Or just run away?

His mind was a mess, filled with hatred for himself. He didn't dare blame Elias or the pups for his perpetual unhappiness. So when the news hit him, he was not happy. Not even a little bit.

The ultrasound only confirmed his fears. Fucking Elias and his fucking dick.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice anything odd beforehand, Adam. You have a six-week pup right here."  
“You're fucking with me.”

"I am most certainly not. Look, right here."

The doctor directed his gaze to a little bump in the screen, a bump Adam knew was a pup, since he’d seen five before. His breathing became irregular and he startled himself when he tried to comb his hair back, only to find cold sweat on his forehead. He was panicking.

"No, no, no this is terrible…how is this possible? Is this healthy?”

“Everything looks normal to me so far, Adam. The pup is a good size and has a strong heartbeat. You have a good record with pups and carrying them to term, so I wouldn't worry.”

Adam’s head swam.

“No, no, this can’t be…”

"Adam, breathe..." The doctor said, concerned for how pale the omega had become. "Do you want me to call your Alpha?"

“No, I…that won't be necessary…”

He needed to think positive. Well, he was pregnant. Again. Elias will be overjoyed. Thank god it wasn’t twins, so that was also good news. But as hard as he tried to think of something else good about the situation,  
he couldn’t. He was not happy. He was not excited.

He hated being pregnant, how huge he felt, the horrible cravings and always feeling hungry. And with five kids to care for, it was  
even worse. It was a nightmare to get them all fed and cleaned up. He couldn’t even sleep lying down, instead of having to sit up with a million pillows as his body transformed into a massive ball, the climax of it all only being another painful labor and another pup to care for nearly alone.

He was going to kill Elias. Or castrate him with a kitchen knife. Maybe both. Maybe he would just kill himself and be done with it. No. He had a baby inside of him, and he had five more that would starve if left alone with their father. Who knows, maybe if he wasn't around Elias would find the strength inside to be a better parent. Yeah. Maybe this was the baby to change his ways.

No, It would take real effort for Elias to be different. They needed to talk, that would be the healthy thing to do, the logical thing. To ask his Alpha for help, for support... and then stand there in the middle of the storm as he was reminded of his husband's ever changing emotional state.

As soon as the door opened he was harshly hugged by a pair of little arms. He looked down only to see James, cheeks wet with tears, holding him. He knew something was wrong.

"Jamie, what’s wrong?"

“Nothing…”

"Do not talk to him. He was very rude all day." Adam looked up to see Elias, whose face was as red as his son's. The boy let out a sad whimper.

"Maybe we should take you guys to bed." Adam quickly added, holding James up against his waist. He was still sobbing, and as he leaned to kiss him he heard his little tummy rumble.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Yes..."

"Elias, I left lunch ready, why is he still hungry?" If he sounded annoyed he didn't even notice. James had a little fever again, he felt his hot skin against his. No wonder he was moody. "You only had to heat it, darling."

"I did so! I fed all my pups, that is what Alphas do. But he was rude. He yelled and screamed, he refused to behave so I decided he should not eat if he can't keep his manners on the table."

"You what?"

"He is not to eat, Adam. He needs to learn. Pups require discipline, I would never behave in that manner and get away with it when I was young and neither should he."

"You can't do that! He’s taking medicine, Elias, he needs to eat! He’s four years old, for fuck's sake."

"Great, now he will learn from your shameful language and become a delinquent! When I was four, my father..."

"I don't give a damn what your father did, you won't leave my pups starving as punishment!"

"Do not speak that way to me!"

James was crying again, Adam could feel it. And he was getting angry. He walked past Elias, taking James to his room.

"Adam! We're having a conversation!"

"Stay here, I'll bring you dinner in a bit." He said to the boy, who nodded sadly, not wanting to let go of him. He closed the door to his room  
before walking out to meet his alpha's bursting chest and flustered face.

"We are talking.” Elias said.ç

"Do you want to talk? Fine, how about you get to decide how we punish the kids when you actually take care of them?!"

"I do take care of them! Why would you say that?!"

"Oh, you do? I must be blind! Have you ever changed a diaper, or wiped snotty noses, or made sure they aren’t wearing their fucking shirts inside out? You can't even do something as easy as giving them their fucking dinner, Elias!"

"You do those things. I don't have to do them if they are already done! Gabriel says alphas don’t…”

"I don't give a shit about your brother's stupid, archaic ways of thinking!"

"Don't talk about my brother that way. He is smarter than you! You are rude, I don't wish to talk to you anymore. Leave!"

"Oh no, you wanted to talk and we are going to talk!" Adam exploded. All his anger, all his frustration had reached a boiling point.

”I'm tired, Elias. I'm tired of doing everything alone, the laundry, cooking, handling the money, caring for the pups! And I don't want any   
fucking more!"

"What do you…”

“I. DON’T. WANT. ANY. MORE. PUPS!” Adam said, slowly.

"I understand the words! I am not stupid!" Elias cried back. Adam let out a choked cackle.

"Let's add contraceptive methods to the list of things I have to deal with. I want you to get fixed. I will not carry any more pups!"

"FINE! There are thousands of omegas out there who would be honored to carry my pups! They used to throw themselves into my arms, you know? I am so virile, a great catch and I chose you! Stupid, stupid as you are!" He whined back, big tears flowing down his face. Adam  
wanted to punch him and to tear apart that fucking horrible vest his hands were holding on to.

"Well, maybe I am stupid! If I had listened to them I wouldn't have ended up stuck with an alpha like you!" He barked back, words filled with poison and anger. A thick silence grew  
between them, cut only by Elias' sobs,

Adam regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

“I…I didn't mean…darling, I…”

Elias didn't listen. He pushed Adam aside and walked out the door.


	5. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this was so hard for me to write, I wrote it all when I was very upset, and being happy this was difficult to finish, nevertheless, I did it, and hated it. 've fixed as much as I could, but eventually decided to just...let it go and share it.
> 
> This chapter has yet to be corrected by my beta reader, but I wanted to share it. Excuse my mistakes, I am to blame for them. Thank you for reading and sorryif I ruined it at the end.

If Adam couldn't sleep before it was nothing compared to the next two nights. Every single noise he heard had him running to the door, hoping to see Elias there, safe and sound. But it didn't happen. He was not answering his cell phone and he wasn't at any of the local pubs and stores he had made a routine of visiting.

What if something had happened to him? Well, he was an Alpha, so he was probably fine. But Elias was not like other Alphas, he was sensitive, fragile and easy to deceive, like a child. What if he was hurt? All alone out there? Adam felt pain tighten his chest just considering the idea, the mating mark on his neck aching for his alpha to soothe his worries.

He didn't mean to hurt Elias or to be so honest or cruel. That was what omegas did, they kept everything inside and make their mates and pups happy. And Adam wanted to make them happy, he loved Elias and the pups more than he loved himself. He was so caught up in feeling bad about not being happy with his life choices he was losing focus on what really mattered.

It broke his heart when his litter came out from their rooms, in tears and shaking, to ask him:

"Daddy... Are we bad? Do you not want us anymore?" Adam blinked dumbly before realizing he had been yelling about not wanting pups just a few seconds ago.

"Are you sending us away? I like it here..."

"No, baby." He got down on his knees and smiled at them, Anne ran over and hugged him, he could feel her little body convulsing as she cried. "I love you, I love you all very, very much..."

"But you said bad things, Daddy!"

"You made Papa cry!"

"I know, I was angry. That does not mean I don't love you..." He quickly added, brushing his fingers on his firstborn's cheeks and sharing with him a sad smile. "Grown-ups sometimes get really mad and they do silly things. You guys are too small to understand."

"Where is Papa?" Adam had no answer to that.

tight days later he still had no answer. Probably the concern he was practically sweating was passing on to his children. They all cried a lot, especially baby Lizzie. They all woke up at night and asked again and again about Elias. He wanted to know too. Was Elias gone? The idea terrified him. It was easy to get distracted by trying to make sure his pups knew how much he loved them. Did he forget to tell them so every day?

It wasn't their fault his life was not what he wanted it to be. But if there was anything he was proud of was of them, of their healthy bodies and happy smiles. Of what he and Elias had made together. So what if the house was full of horrible items? Elias picked them with love just for their house.

Maybe he had no free time, no social life, no money to spare... But he had a loving family, and even if he was all day covered in drool and dirt it was only to keep his pups clean and safe like any pup should be. He signed up for that when he mated Elias. He probably forgot to tell him how much he loved him too.

It was easier to be like he was before, wild and reckless, sleeping around with anyone who was willing to fuck him, drinking every day and partying every night. Spending his money on fancy clothing and that empty apartment that really never felt like home. It was fun, it was a life of pleasure but also decadence. He was on a dark path and the worst part w he didn't really care.

Elias was weird and awkward, and sometimes even downright annoying, but he had been the first sign of stability in Adam's life since he was a pup, he probably saved him from dying young from his chosen lifestyle. He didn't deserve all the things he said to him even if some of them were true. No, that wasn't true, he deserved them, but not on the way he told them. They needed to talk, properly. Not screaming and arguing anymore.

On the third day, Adam was getting as close to a mental breakdown like he never had before. He was at work but managed to write only two words after more than 2 hours in front of the computer, he could not function properly. He was probably the one that had the entire floor in a weird mood, the smell of distressed Omega overpowering any others.

It took 3 minutes before Tom himself showed up at his desk. Adam looked sheepishly at him, the calming smell of an Alpha working on his distressed self.

"Hey, Adam. Is everything ok?"

"Not really, I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

"I think we should get you some coffee, maybe juice. To get you back on track." He offered, smiling. Adam did look pale and felt week, but it had less to do with blood sugar levels and more with the fact that he was pregnant and Alpha-less.

"You don't have to..."

"C'me on, my treat?" Adam gave a weak smile and finally nodded, standing up and following the man to the little bending machine on the first floor. "Juice?"

"Yeah, I'm off coffee." Was his vague answer, caffeine is bad for the baby. The baby he had no idea how he was gong to take care of. Tom bought two cans of juice and offered one to him, standing together next to the machine as they small talked and sipped on the drink.

Tom's smell was nice and calming, Adam's body seem to be craving an Alpha and was willing to let the unmated scent of his colleague calm him even for a little while. After a few minutes, his body relaxed enough for him to let out a happy little giggle when Tom told him a joke about a duck.

He knew Tom was not interested, but he could not help himself from letting his attention take that distressed scent away. And Adam wished he could thank him. He stood there, smiling in a detatched way for a few seconds until he heard the screams.

"Sir! You can't go there without permission. Sir!"

"What is going o...?"

Tom didn't finish the sentence, he was taken down by blunt force, the blunt force of a grown man throwing himself at him.

"Elias?"

The release he felt when he saw his Alpha standing there, ruffled mustache and clothes that looked sleep in, was so overwhelming he could cry. But then again, he was standing over Tom, ready to hit him, face flushed red and eyes angry and wet.

"Get away from MY Omega."

"Dude, no. We were just talking." Tom reasoned, he didn't seem angry, but cautious. "Just got him something to drink, he was feeling down..."

"Elias!"

"Don't ever try to provide for my mate. I can do that! I am a good Alpha!" Elias snarled, Adam quickly grabbed his arm. There was some sort of dangerously primal need to protect burning inside of him, Adam knew Elias was not a fighter, he needed to stop.

"It's just a drink, darling, come. We need to leave... Do it for me, Alpha..."

He did, he calmed down and seemed ready to cry, however when they were out of the building he jerked off Adam's embrace.

"Elias, darling, thank God you are fine!"

"You can talk to me about things. You... If you are going to behave like that I demand to know in advance!" Was the first thing he said, voice hoarse and shoulders tense. " You could tell me to leave and I would leave. I don't need you. I can take care of my offspring. You could go find a new mate, like that."

"What? No, I don't want that."

"I wanted to drive you home. I only came back because it is my house too, and since it was your fault we had a fight you should be the one going away."

"I don't want to go away," Adam replied gently.

"Well, you should! I don't want to be around you! And you don't have to be... stuck with me. I can find someone else who actually wants my company, I have so many friends!"

"I'm really sorry... I was rude and mean and out of place..."

"That you were!"

"I just...I'm sorry."

"You are a liar! You are a terrible Omega, with terrible habits and attitude! How can you talk that way to me?"

"I was wrong, Elias, I get it! "He said feeling suddenly a bit mad. "I was tired and angry!"

"That is not my fault!"

"I KNOW" Adam blurted. Elias looked at him with wide eyes. "It's my fault! I let it come to this! I was so angry and so tired and I never said anything!"

"Adam?"

"I've been bottling up this inside of me for years! I have tired Elias, I can't do this anymore!"

"My love, calm down."

"No, no Elias, I can't... I can't do everything by myself, I can't work and care for the kids and care for you and have more kids and take care of the house and, goodness, I can't even sleep or eat or enjoy a bath and I..."

Elias held his Omega firmly, people on the street were looking at them but he was for once too worried to pay attention to them, Adam was shaking, his face down. It was only when he held him close he noticed he was crying. Adam never cried, ever. Not even when he was giving birth, not when his mother died, not ever.

But he was now, his hands were fists against his chest as he cried, letting out choked sobs. Elias had nothing to say. He felt terribly bad not being able to comfort his mate, so he hugged him tight and cried with him until he stopped.

\---------

"I guess we need to talk."

It had been an awkard way home. Having their kids so happy had made it all easier, sure, their smiley faces at seeing their Papa again. Adam was not drenching distressed anymore, although he was not happy either.

They sat in the living room that night, the silence was only broken by their awkward attempts to start the conversation.

"You are not supposed to keep things from me. It's not the Omega thing to do".

"I'm sorry."

"You were crying, love."

"I'm sorry..."

"Adam, just..."

"I can't do this anymore, Elias. I can't keep taking care of everything..."

"I... suggested we moved before, so you wouldn't be alone..."

"No, Elias, I don't need your family! I don't want them!"

"Just listen, if you want help..."

"I need your help! I need you to do things around here! I need you to bathe the pups, and feed them, and take them to school. I need yo to help them dress up and give a bottle to Lizzie when I'm running late! I need you to be a parent, Elias! Not just and Alpha... I have too many things on my shoulders, I have no use for just and Alpha..."

Elias looked horribly hurt, but Adam couldn't keep it in anymore. He cursed before falling back on the couch.

"I... parent." Elias started. His face trying to keep a mask of composture, even as tears came down his face and his mustache ruffled when his lip curled with every sob. Adam looked at him miserably.

"You barely do. Elias, I can't do everything on my own, I've tried and just look at us, darling... I am not happy."

"I want you to be happy, I want nothing more."

"Then help me. Do the things I ask of you, help the kids, take care of them... work with me, Elias. Please."

"Gabr... Alpha's are meant to provide. I provide. I didn't think you would need help."

"Why wouldn't I?" Adam asked, confused and almost offended. "I haven't slept well since the Pups were born. I don't eat breakfast in the morning, I have changed so many diapers I don't think I have a sense of smell anymore, I've perfected a way to pretend I care about every single thing the children say while simultaneously dressing them up. I'm out of gas, Elias... I am."

"You never said a thing. Why not say a thing?"

"I didn't think you would understand," Adam confessed, breathing deeply before looking into Elias's eyes. He looked even more upset if possible.

"Don't assume what I can or can not understand! You promised before that you would always trust me to care for you, but you didn't. You lied! And you yelled at me! And told me such things"

"I didn't mean to. It was too much. I love you, I'm lucky to have you, idiot..."

"You are the idiot," Elias said, Adam was not able to tell if he was angry or sad. "That is a decent apology."

"Well, thanks. I guess." Adam said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Elias and smiled. He was sitting there, uncomfortably, his hand's making a mess of his sweater and his foot tapping on the floor. "Can I get a hug?"

He got no answer, only warmth as Elias wrapped his arms around him. And he didn't let go until the next morning.

\------------------------------------

"I... I think I should tell you now. I'm pregnant." The Omega said the next morning after Elias had followed him to the bathroom when his morning sickness kicked in, too early for the pups and far too early for them too.

Adam was hoping for Elias to be excited, happy, for this to turn his mood upside down. But to his surprise, he looked shocked and confused. His expression of concern.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"But Elizabeth is so young."

"I know..."

"I... I work very hard and I am very good at my job, I enjoy it." He said.

"Yeah, I know so, darling." He answered. Was Elias really going to talk about that now?

"But... Adam, we can't afford to have more pups can we?"

"No... No. we can't. How do you know?"

"I was so sure you wanted to divorce me and break the bond, not sure why because I am such a good Alpha and caregiver..." Adam gave him a look Elias knew far too well at this point and took a moment to put his ideas in order before he continued.

"I was looking into how much money we had and how much would you take with you if your new Alpha refused to repay for damage and.." Adam raised an eyebrow as Elias drifted off again. "Excuse me. I am very good at math, you see. And I noticed we are barely making it because it is always you who make those calculations."

"I sure do..."

"So you know. We can't have this pup..."

Adam moved closer to him on the bed, the room suddenly too cold. He took his hand and gave him a sad smile.

"Elias... we need to."

"Don't say it."

"We have to..."

"I don't want to."

"Look, I'd want to either, but... what else can we do? The pups will start school soon, and Lizzie is a baby, she will need many things and Josh is still shorter than the average and..."

"I know all this!"

"Elias... We have to, we have to end it. For them, darling."

"Yes. Will... you be ok?" He asked bluntly and Adam looked at him confused. "I am an Alpha, we are strong in every way!" Adam snorted.

"But... will you be ok?"

Adam said yes, confidently. But he wasn't so sure.

\-------

It had been six months after their big fight. And six months of very problematic affairs that needed to be solved. Elias had not hesitated to fix himself, making sure they had no more kids in the future. Only after Adam made sure to show him how this didn't make it any less of a great Alpha.

But taking care of the baby. That had to be hard. Harder than any of them expected even if a two-month pup was barely formed. It was probably the pain they felt what convinced Elias to get fixed. The indescribable pain they felt when Adam was empty again. How broken he looked for a few weeks before he got back on his feet.

It made them feel guilty, it made them feel like savages. He could not bear that suffering again, and looking at his mate he knew Adam would not survive it again.

He didn't cry, Elias noticed. As months went by and their lives came back to a stable place, Adam seemed more and happy. It had to do with him being more willing to do things in the house he never considered, always taking for granted Adam would do them.

The pups were happy too, happy to have Papa bathe them and help them turn their shirts inside out when they got dressed. Happy to hear Elias's bad jokes when he cleaned their noses or helped them get dry after playing in the rain. Kids had stupid conversations, and half the things they said made no sense. But he liked listening to them talk and finally finding out what they liked to do, who they were.

They sure needed the distraction so they wouldn't notice how Adam just blanked away sometimes, looking out the window with an absent look in his face or gently rubbing his belly before taking a bath that lasted way too long.

It wasn't perfect, it was far from it but Adam could do more stuff for himself with Elias helping out. He could sleep more if Elias got up to change Lizzie. Sure sometimes he needed to get up and help him, cries of distress still making him completely useless, but it was something.

Sharing the load of things they could spend more time together, be less tired. They went out on dates again, like they did before the Pups. They had more sex, and it wasn't the angry and needy kind of sex they had got used to. It was passionate and caring, gentle and warm. It was out of love and not out of mere lust and aggression. That was also nice.

Adam knew he wasn't in a happy place yet. But he could get there. He was getting there. He felt like a beast without his new pup, but when Josh started growing to a normal rate and Lizzie said her first word he realized it was the right thing to do. They needed his Daddy way more. They had no blame on it. He had loved his pup so much he had spared him a life of rage, resentment, and need. That should be enough.

"Adam... Do you want to join us for tea?" Elias had Anne and Lizzie on his arms, Anne had a cup of invisible tea and a plastic cookie and offered it to him. He smiled, taking the cookie and pretending to eat it.

"Mmm, so good!"

"It's not a real cookie Daddy" Anne added with a giggle. "Don't eat it!"

"Maybe we should bring real ones to the tea party, then."

"Yes! Papa, can we eat cookies with tea?"

"You want cookies, Lizzie? " Their youngest girl only looked at him before hiding in the crook of his neck, sniffing gently at his mating gland. It always amazed them how different their kids were from each other. Elias smiled and kissed her head. He kissed Adam's cheek too.

Yeah, that was good enough, Adam thought. They could work this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this angsty mess! If you enjoyed it please consider inviting me a cup of coffee, after struggling with English for so long I might as well bury it in caffeine or hot choco :D
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
